Undertale Ask and Dare: Party of the Millennium!
by CalebthePianist
Summary: So you were looking for an Undertale ask? WELL LOOK NO FURTHER, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT AUTHOR, HAVE GOT A SHOW FOR YOU! Any question! Any dare! Any comment! Any action! The possibilities are endless! Charisk, Muffet X Grillby, Flowey X Echo Flower, and Torigore! You can ask Chara to kill everyone! It's your choice! Have fun! And remember IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! Rated T to be safe.
1. Ask and Dare Away!

Welcome everyone to my _new_ ask and dare session! I've got quite a show for all you chaps tonight, so buckle up!

I have such a great time planned for you! Events include: Breaking the fourth wall with a jackhammer, asking all of the original Undertale characters who they're crushing on (Frisk likes Chara), daring them to do stuff (except for Undyne suplexing herself), and MUCH MORE! So what are you waiting for?! Let's get those questions questioned and those dares dared! REMEMBER, ANY QUESTION OR DARE AT ALL! Only original AU. Ships are Charisk, Muffet X Grillby, Torigore, and MK X Asriel.


	2. Chocolate Blood

**Monsieur A: *I moonwalk in, drunk off my a*** Papyru.. Pastepyrus..I mean PApyrus. I used to be a reluctant killer when I possessed Frisk after I died destroying that bastard Kaos' Doomstation, having enough class to heal up after fights and not zbus- abuse Frisk's DETERMINATION.**

 **I would adventure around, chit chat with Frisk about how yummy spaghetti is with cheese melted over it, how she'd make a great aunty violin reaper, how if she were into magic I coiuld show her a lot...and all that good stuff. Monsters tried to kill my host after I beat the nots of out Dhara Creemur and I acted accordingly. I had no other alternative ending ...BOTH FOF COMBZT AND FREDDY VS JASON!**

 **But you didn't run like the others who didn't provoke me. Ye showd me mercy, you magestic Bony-b-brony Man.**

 **I probably would have been LV 20 by the end instead of Level 20 f I didn't stop my framlage.**

 **So I lret Friskka do what she wanted and i'd i'd hanble combtat. We eventually escaped and 2 years later collected souls of dead guys from hospitals and broke the barrier.**

 **BUT THAT JERKA** FLOWEY ERASED WERYWING! So I killed noone, smashed my reset skittle machune and saved monster kind two years ahead of squdumal.**

 **YO HAPSTABLOOK! YES YOU! THE HANDSOME ROBOT GUY WHO I CAN GET A FANTASTIC TAYLOR FOR! Where's Pokemans Alphys Sapphire? I need her to get me sober.**

Papyrus: ...WELL THAT WAS A LONG AND INTERESTING STORY! BUT WHY WOULD YOU PUT CHEESE ON SPAGHETTI?!  
Frisk: ...  
Toriel: Language please!  
Chara: You'll never convince them.  
Flowey: HEY!  
Mettaton: OF COURSE MY DARLING I NEED TO WEAR A FABULOUS COSTUME FOR MY FABULOUS SHOW!  
Alphys: YEAH POKEMAN! U-um I mean s-sorry I c-can't do that for y-you. S-sorry!

 **CloudSN: Hey Chara, I want to ask you something, do you know how to kiss? ****

Chara: Well yeah I do, y'know, because of...because...y'know, um...  
Frisk: CHARAKISSEDMEONTHECHEEKYESTERDAYIMSORRYDONTTELLANYONE!  
Chara: FRIIIISSSSK! That was supposed to be a secret!  
Frisk: Sorry :)

 **Sans x A Twinkie: I DARE FRISK TO PLAGUE PAPY WITH TEARABLE PAPER PUNS**

Frisk: *whispers* I'm sorry Papyrus...  
Papyrus: WHY LITTLE HUMAN?  
Frisk: *takes a breath* I'd tell you a paper joke, but it would be tearable. There's another one, but the wind of it would make it fall flat. And the window of time to say it now is too thin.  
Papyrus: AAAAAAAA  
Frisk: *hugs Papyrus, sobbing almost* There, there. I had to, I'm so sorry!

 **Guest: Chara, how would you react if everyone's blood was replaced by chocolate syrup**

Chara: *murder in her eyes* Well I'd just-  
Frisk: We agreed to not kill people, remember?  
Chara: ...Fine. But does anyone here want to make a blood donation? Anyone out there?  
Caleb: Ookay.  
Everyone: *in shock* Who are you?  
Caleb: The writer of course! I'm the one giving you the questions from the reviews!  
Sans: I'm going to pretend that made sense.  
Chara: Does that mean that we can ask questions to you now?  
Caleb: Um, yeah, I guess!  
Frisk: Okay then! I have one! *his eye glints* Do you have a map?  
Caleb: Uhhh...  
Frisk: Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes!  
Sans: Oh brother...  
Papyrus: WHAT IS IT, SANS?  
Sans: Nothing. It's just an expression. Jeez Paps, calm down.  
Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER BE CALM AS LONG AS HE CAN BECOME GREATER!  
Caleb: So all you people out there! You can now send questions to me, along with the other Undertale characters! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY PARTY DUDES!  
*scene fades away as a disco ball lights up the room*


	3. Let's Get Wasted

Caleb: Hooray! More questions! *picks up Flowey in his pot and throws him up in the air*  
Flowey: OH I'VE GOT A QUESTION FOR YA! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HURT FRISK!  
Chara: *eyes narrow* You wouldn't dare.  
Frisk: ...That wasn't a question...  
Flowey: OH I WOULD DARE!  
Caleb: Fine. *puts Flowey down*  
Flowey: THANK you.  
Chara: ...Thanks for saving Frisk.  
Caleb: Wow! You actually said thanks! This is a Christmas miracle!  
Chara: Don't expect this to happen again.  
Caleb: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

 **Sans x A Twinkie: Undyne, what types of human food do you like? If any you don't like, how come? (p.s. NGAHHHHH)**

Undyne: SPAGHETTI! ALWAYS! And golden flower tea. Hmm, foods I don't like? Pizza! Because there is no spaghetti on it! And it already has the sauce for spaghetti, but there are no noodles to be found! Also, here's your Ngah! NGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Monsieur A:*Spyro scratches me until I sober up* AAAAH! Thanks. Now Frisk I'm sorry for possessing you. But if you died to save an entire realm, your soul getting booted out of that realm and then you find a worthy host, would you possess them temporarily?**  
 **Now Sansy boy. You let your loved ones die in the timeline that shall not be named, never acting until the end. HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED YOUR BROTHER, BUT YOU LET HIM DIE! HOW COULD YOU! *I start throwing undead spells and Doom Swordfish at Sans until I calm down***  
 ***Sans fires a warnimg Gaster Blaster* I wouldn't do that. My soul only killed in self defense so no Karmic Poison thingy. And my soul have over 1100 HP.**  
 **Hapstablook..Should I call you Mettaton? The taylor is right over there. Keep the price under 650000.**  
 **Papyrus, Undyne and Frisk if she wants. Let's get totally wasted and play Team Fortress 2.* Stealth Elf sneaks in behind me* Stealth Elf: Can I drink to?**  
 **Monsieur A: Sure.**

Frisk: ...I wouldn't possess them, that's too mean! I would probably just travel with their mind, king of like how Chara does in other timelines.  
Sans: ...  
Papyrus: WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT? WHAT IS A TIMELINE? AND I DIDN'T DIE! I'M SO CONFUSED, SANS!  
Sans: don't worry about it, paps. and please, those spells won't work on me. cause i was never dead in the first place.  
Mettaton: OHHHHHH YES! Yes, call me Mettaton. It is SO much more fabulous than my previous name. *goes to try on some outfits*  
Papyrus: WHAT DOES WASTED MEAN? AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
Undyne: Of course, punk! I'll wreck you!  
Frisk: ... I'd rather not...  
Mettaton: HOW DO I LOOK, DARLINGS? *Mettaton is wearing a tuxedo with a black tie and vest. It is fabulous.*  
Everyone says it is just fab.  
Caleb: Well I guess that wraps things up! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY-  
Gaster: Hello.  
Caleb: *sighs*  
Gaster: Until next time my party dudes.


	4. Temmies and Spaghetti and Spiders, Oh My

Caleb: Alright everyone! With Gaster's family reunion done here, *gestures to the former royal scientist with Sans and Papyrus* let's get this show on the road!

Shark Lord: Gaster did you get confused for Slenderman? Sans why didn't you stop Flowey from going cuckoo crazy?  
Toriel did Asgore tell you he had almost everyone kill Frisk? Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Napstablook, and Monster Kid never harmed them Temmie take a wild ride in a tank Flowey have you heard of the Deep Web? *gives instructions to get on it* Papyrus resurrect the Flying Spaghetti Monster Undyne ever tried Ramen Noodles? Alphys what would you do if Mettaton deleted your anime?  
Mettaton where does your 'computer' form details go when your in your EX or NEO form? For example your screen...  
Asgore face the almighty fury of Chuck Norris Muffet ride a giant spider monster and kill everyone you hate Chara sing Candyman

Gaster: ...what is the "slenderman"?  
Caleb: *shows him*  
Gaster: ...I don't believe so.

Sans: well what can i say...i knew frisk could handle it. plus im way too lazy to do anything. not my problem.  
Toriel: So I've heard. But he apologized for his actions, and I forgave him. I don't want our family to be ruined again.

Temmie: hOI! I hoVE A blOWei uPP THingi! *shoots down the wall*  
Caleb: Bad idea BAD IDEA! Runnnn!  
Flowey: Hey! WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
Caleb: *grabs Flowey's pot* There.  
*everyone jumps into the cellar outside the house they were just in*  
Flowey: Whew! Huh? "Deep web"? Well well then. THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA! *laughs*  
Papyrus: BEHOLD THE REBIRTH OF THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER! IT IS ALMOST AS AMAZING AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF!

Caleb: *locks it in a cage to prevent catastrophe* I don't know how much more of this I can take...  
Undyne: HECK YEAH RAMEN!  
Alphys: Well, M-Mettaton would n-never do that to m-me...he respects m-me...  
Mettaton: Well that's easy, darling! It just folds into a control panel on the inside! Asgore: ...If I must.

Muffet: Ahuhuhu! Feel my wrath, filthy flies! *the giant spider rams into the spaghetti monster's cage, destroying it. The spaghetti monster and the giant spider ram through the cellar door, causing everyone to start to panic*  
Caleb: Weeeel crud.  
Chara: Candyman...Okay? *looks up the song and sings along, albiet very unsure* I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really got me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the pant- OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!

Frisk: But that was a great song!

Chara: ...Oh Frisk, you're so innocent I could hug you. So I will. *hugs Frisk closely and smiles*  
Frisk: *blushing* Aww thanks Chara! I love you too!  
Flowey: Yeah. How touching. Now let's move on before Temmie comes back!

Sans X A Twinkie: Asriel, how was the surface? If against it,why?

Caleb: Wait...Asriel isn't here...cause Flowey is...  
*a blinding flash fills the area*  
Past Asriel: *steps out of a time machine* Well, um...it was great! It was just like all the books said it would be!

Flowey: Is that my...past self?

Caleb: ...Well, this might end badly. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY PARTY DUDES!


	5. Chocolate Goddess

*The world is a wasteland. Spaghetti is everywhere, along with craters and unexploded bombs. The Undertale cast is standing next to a wall in the middle of it all.*  
Caleb: Ready? *everyone nods* Ok, GO! *The spider monster and spaghetti monster and Temmie in their tank all charge towards the wall, and Temmie gets out at the last second. The wall shatters into pieces, shards flying everywhere, while the tank is destroyed and the monsters left unconsious.*  
Caleb: Whew! We did it! The threat is now subdued, and the fourth wall is destroyed! *eyes narrow* Now I don't want ANY MORE DISASTERS, okay askers?  
Chara: ...They won't listen, you know.  
Caleb: Whatever. Now WELCOME BACK MY PARTY DUDES! Let's get straight to the point. Also make sure not to let Asriel near his family or Flowey. Because he is from the past, and weird stuff might happen. Ok, let's go!

 **Monsieur A:Can you burn, Sans? I have a lot more than varied spells in my arsenal.**

Sans: heh...do YOU want to burn, FUNNY MAN?

 **Now Papyrus. It's time you learned the truth. Frisk once killed a froggit and then Chara possessed them.**

Papyrus: WHAT DID CHARA DO? AND NO, FRISK WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE!  
Sans: you dont want to know what chara did, paps. but if you ever see them do anything bad, run. they wouldnt ever be reasoned with. just run.  
Papyrus: O-OK, SANS! W-WHATEVER YOU SAY!  
Chara: You do know I'm right here, don't you?! I'm all over that now! Frisk: And I forgave her. *smiles*

 **Chara murdered everybody in a single blow. Undyne refused to die and like a true hero she fought to the bitter end. She transformed through determination and an unbreakable will. But even that power wasn't enough to kill Chara. Mettaton's original form was disposed of before he even attacked.**

Chara: I SAID I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'M ALL OVER IT!  
Undyne: What do you mean, I lost?! I never lose! NGAHHHHH!  
Mettaton: How do you know about my original form? WHO ARE YOU?!  
Frisk: I'M SORRY! *sobs uncontrollably*

 **Alphys had evacuated everyone who survived and Sans tried to stop Chara. He failed. Chara destroyed everything,the barrier keeping the human world save.**

Sans: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD TIME?

 **Chara tried to get Frisk's soul in exchange for the human's soul. But Frisk wouldn't let it happen and Chara's determination was overridden, allowing the world to reset. Then I was slain by my arch enemy: Kaos. My soul entered Frisk's body and I've told you the rest. Eventually I regained enough power to revive myself and decided to take Spyro and Stealth Elf with me on a trip to your little blue planet and now i'm here.**

Chara: But then as Frisk RESET, I saw into his mind and was overtaken by his thoughts. I saw how he wanted to be a nice person, and my mind was changed. Then we became friends as my soul returned into my body because of something new. It's been that way ever since! Frisk: And now we're great friends!  
Caleb: Yeah, "friends".

 **Flowey had his fair share of resets beford Frisk and by the time Frisk appeared, Sans decided that doing anything was pointless since it'd be reset. BUT NOT ANYMORE! *I smash the reset button into shards***

Flowey: ...But most of those were caused by little Smiley Trashbag over here...  
Sans: yeah, i had mostly given up all hope of doing anything at all meaningful, but frisk here hasnt reset for over four years now. *RESET button is destroyed*  
Sans: well thanks for that, now there isnt a danger of reset anymore. Caleb: Finally, something good!

 **And THIS IS FOR THE WANTED TO BE PERMANENT POSSESSION OF AN INNOCENT,cute CHILD! *I start beating the s*** out of Chara***

Chara: Hey! I said I was sorry, okay?!  
Frisk: Don't hurt her! Unless you want to hurt me!  
Chara: *blushes* Thanks, Frisk.

 **Discord:*I rip ahole in time and kick Asreil out of this time period* Flowey. I am Discord the spirit of chaos. Do you want me to retrive your soul?**

Flowey: Sure. NOW GO GET IT!

 **Shark Lord: ...meant Candyman from Willy Wonka Chara, but meh.**

Caleb: Sorry, that was the first thing that came up on Google.

 **Papyrus, Alphys,Undyne what would you do if Donald Trump cast a ban against anime, and spaghetti and destroys every last one of them?**

Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys: *in unison* DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP!  
Caleb: DOWN WITH TRUMP! DOWN WITH TRUMP!

 **Frisk battle Slenderman, here's a tip; Slenderman will be vulnerable if play horrible music near him, like 'Friday by Rebecca Black'**

*Slenderman battles!  
*ACT *Play "Friday"  
*The bad song echoes through the battle screen.  
*Slenderman doubles over in pain from the horrible music. *ACT *Console *You tell Slenderman that you're so sorry. *Slenderman happily walks away. He is now your friend.  
*You won! You earned 0 EXP and 50 Gold!  
Frisk: ...Huh.

 **Asgore for harming Frisk you must have your fur dyed rainbow for a long time...water and shaving won't help you pal your doomed :p**

Asgore: *hair is now neon rainbow* Oh for the love of-  
Toriel: Asgore!

 **Flowey ride inside a Dalek and go crazy...you have my permission**

Caleb: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I said NO MORE disasters!  
Flowey: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! *Flowey in a Dalek blows through another wall of the house and rampages, destroying the second floor. Everyone moves downstairs.*

 **Mettaton what color do you dread the most?**

Mettaton: Easily brown, darling. It's just so UGLY!

 **Sans what would you do if your ketchup was replaced with red food dyed mayonnaise?**

Sans: SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE.

 **Temmie watch Justin Bieber's 'Baby' and give us your reaction**

Temmie: BoiBY BoiBY BoiBY oHH!

 **Latios Lover:AHCA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA! Chara i'll pay you with a LV 25 if you get drunk with Monsieur A. You have the right to annoy him after what he did to you, partner.**

Chara: Heck yeah!  
Toriel: Wait just one minute, young lady! You're much too young!  
Chara: Uggghh Mooooommmm!

 **Frisk I can remove that silly contract Chara has since it owns your soul. And you should get drunk. I promise you no harm from the drunkness.**

Frisk: Thanks! But Toriel won't let me. Same reason as Chara.

 **Papyrus I want to see how great you are at convincing people. Try to convince Monsieur A to play tetris with you. I'd like to see the great Hero of Skylands facing the Great Papyrus in a battle of strategy that contains blocks in them.**

Papyrus: MONSIEUR PLAY TETRIS RIGHT NOW! AND FACE THE WRATH OF MY PUZZLE SKILLS! NYEH HEH HEH!

 **CloudSN:Frisk, Character, how old are you 2 ? CloudSN:I just realized my autocorrect said character instead of Chara**

Frisk: Um, I'm 14 now. And so is Chara. We're a bit older than before.  
Chara: It's been about 4 and a half years since we broke the barrier, actually.  
Caleb: To your other question, yes try to keep it PG, yes you can make a separate fanfic.

 **Sans x A Twinkie: Uh... Alphys? Who's you're waifu?**

Undyne: ME OF COURSE you little PUNK!

 **PurpleLines:Undyne: What songs can you play on piano?**

Undyne: SPEAR OF JUSTIIIIIICCCE!

 **Muffet: How's business doing up on the surface?**

Muffet: Actually pretty good! The humans just LOVE my cider!

 **Toriel: Did Frisk ever tell you that Asgore destroyed the MERCY option during their fight?**

Toriel: ...Why, ASGORE?  
Asgore: Well gotta go! *zooms off*

 **Sans: Are you able to get along with Chara?**

Sans: heh heh heh no.

 **Caleb: Are you guys still hiding in the basement?**

Caleb: No actually, we are now on the ground level of the house. And the house is basically destroyed. Please send help. Or a new house.

 **Also is Flowey addicted to water?**

Flowey: No! That's like me saying you're addicted to food!

 **Chara: *gives her a bag of chocolate* Take my offering,Chocolate Goddess!**

Chara: CHOCOLATE! Give me ALL of your chocolate!

 **Frisk: Why so many options to flirt? I mean, Froggit;Moldsmal;Napstablook;Toriel; Papyrus... The list goes on and on.**

Frisk: Well, I am the flirt master. Hey, did anyone else tell you that you HAVE beautiful eyes? Caleb: Well ok then. Frisk: UNTIL NEXT TIME MY (BEAUTIFUL) PARTY CUTIES!


	6. Another House Destroyed

Caleb: Hello everyone. Welcome back to-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP ME GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME  
*Flowey is holding Caleb hostage*  
Flowey: Heeheehee! ...what?  
Frisk: Put him down. Now.  
Flowey: Oh fiiiiiiiiine. *puts him down*  
Caleb: Why THANK YOU. Let's begin.

 **Drunk Narrator: Kaos: F*** you, stupid goat! Chara can get drunk if she wants. Your authority is nothing to KAAAAAAOS! *Kaos takes a milkjug full of Spider Cider and forces it down Chara's throat, getting her completely drunk* HA HA HA HA HA!**  
Chara: Uugh...where am I? Ohhhh heeeeyyy Frriiiiisskk...I loooove yooouu Friiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssk...Let's go have sooome fuuuuuuunnnnnnn...  
Frisk: Hey Chara...you're drunk...just take it easy...you should be fine...  
Chara: Evereryyyythiiiiing is aaaalways fiiine with yoooou Friiiiiiiiisssssskkk...

 **Monsieur A: KAOS! *Monsieur A karate chops Kaos in the neck and they start fighting***  
Everyone: ...

 **Monsieur A: *I see my last comment* Search up chapter 25 of ttflea's qna ad you'll see me fighting Papyrus.**  
Papyrus: HA! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS WINS! NYEH HEH HEH!

 **Hack Man: Sans WATER you? Skeleton or Renavent?**  
 **Frisk you need to CLAM down. Nobody's mad at you.**  
 **Undyne you need to AXEcpt the fact that you can lose.**  
 **Alphys would you fight tooth and CLAW to protect Undyne?**  
 **So Fawful's Monsieur A's Daddy, hmm? You need to PIPE down!**  
 **If I met had a dog, I'd name him PaPAWrus.**  
 **Seeing Toreil TORI my heart in half.**  
Papyrus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *explodes*  
Sans: hahaha these are great buddy really PUNny. i am a skeleton.  
Tori: Oh Sans! I love yoooo...  
Sans: huh?  
Tori:...ooour puns! Yeah! I love...your puns...your puns...*blushing*  
Caleb: Yeah, uh huh...HEY ASGORE  
Frisk: ...okay I'm good.  
Undyne: NO I CAN'T YOU PUNK!  
Alphys: Always!  
Papyrus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Shark Lord: Caleb here have a new house, *sends over the Grudge's house* careful not to wake up the ghost okay? I had to give her ten bottles of knockout drops...don't make her mad**  
Caleb: Oooh I can use this for Halloween! * evil smile*  
 **Flowey how was your destruction?**  
Flowey: Well it was rather satisfying! HEEHEEHEE!  
 **Alphys what is your favorite memory surrounding Mettaton?**  
Alphys: W-well when I m-made him-m...I wa-was so proud of m-myself th-then!  
 **Mettaton what would you do if someone painted you brown with some clown makeup?**  
Mettaton: Sorry, darling. I can't tell you. This ask IS PG-13 after all! ;)  
Caleb: *backing away* O_O  
 **Undyne and Papyrus have you ever heard of the legendary Golden Spaghetti? *shows them an article about the spaghetti and where to find it***  
Undyne: Fuhuhuhu! It shall be cooked!  
Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! SPAGHETTI!  
 **Frisk befriend the Ender Dragon and introduce everyone to it**  
*Ender Dragon flies in, looking all menacing and scary*  
Frisk: HEY GUYS I FOUND THIS DRAGON  
 **Chara play 'The Joy of Creation'**  
Chara: *stil drunk* HAHAHA! YES! He got toooorn to shreddddsss! Iiiiii wiiiiiinnn! Woooooo!  
Frisk: Um...you're supposed to NOT get torn apart by them...  
Ender Dragon: Even I knew that.  
 **Asgore how do you like your new fur color?**  
Asgore: We decided that we would have matching hair for a while...  
Toriel: *also has rainbow fur* Yes we did!  
 **Toriel make Asgore stand in the corner for one minute per each monster he ordered to kill Frisk**  
Toriel: ...Sure. Why not. You can come out at dinnertime.  
Asgore: *goes to the corner sulking* OKAY, Tori. I'm SORRY.  
 **Sans go to the Ketchup Emporium and have a wild time there *whispers to Papyrus 'Be at the Emporium in case Sans goes too crazy'***  
Sans: *in the distance* hey paps i found a huuuge ketchup tank over here. wanna see?  
Papyrus: NOOO SANS BE CAREFUL!  
Sans: *opens the huge tank and puts his mouth under it* see look!  
*The ketchup spills out, destroying the newly acquired house as it floods through the land. It is a disaster.*  
Papyrus: SAAAAANNSSSS!  
Sans: oopsy. dont worry, ill eat it all.

 **Discord: *I come out of the spirit realm with Asreil's soul and it flys into Flowey. He turns transparent and transformes into teenage Asreil Dreemur from the legs up***  
*Flowey comes out of Asriel's body, so now both exist at the same time.*  
 **OH MY CHAOS YOU'RE NAKED! *I snap my talon and Asreil is wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. A crew of Discords in construction worker outfits start rebuilding the house without any magic at all* Goodbye.**  
Caleb: Oh good. Another new house. MAN I need to stop breaking those.  
Flowey: Yes! I'm free! Haha! Free from Asriel! I was the part of him when he was me! It had to go SOMEWHERE.  
Asriel: Mom? Dad? I'm back! Back as me! I'm free of my horrible past! Free as a goat! Because I am one again!  
Asgore: ...Son? Is that you?  
Toriel: DON'T YOU GET OUT OF THAT CORNER YET ASGORE! *turns to Asriel* Asriel! My son! Oh how I've missed you!  
Caleb: ...but how is Flowey there?...

 **Monsieur A: When I was dead I could see a lot of stuff.**  
 **Frisk it's okay. Bloodlust can happen to thd best of us. There there. Nobody's gonna hurt you.*I give Frisk a hug* Truth is this was a test to see if these monsters and Chara were truely your friends. If they were still by your side after knowing of what you've done then you've got friends that are more than worth keeping. They all passed.**  
Undyne: YES I PASSED!  
Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! WAIT...WHAT DID I PASS?  
Chara: Of course Frisk is my friend! Duh!  
 **Now Sansy boy. If you want a fight then it's you vs well over 100 highly trained heroes and a being more powerful than Chara and Frisk combined. Speed of light reaction won't save you from me!**  
Sans: nah im good bro. save it for someone else.  
 **AND YOU MURDERED FAWFUL WHEN HE JUST BLEW UP A BUILDING WHEN AN EXPERIMENT WENT WRONG! HE DIDN'T F****** KILL ANYONE! You dirty father killer! *I start crying***  
Sans: *eyes go black* THERE WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THAT BUILDING WHO DIED BECAUSE OF HIM. DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE WAS INNOCENT.  
 **Papyrus. You've kicked my a** in combat and now let's try puzzles.**  
 ***Papyrus wins by getting the highest possible score* That was fun.**  
Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH IT WAS!  
 **If I wake up on the couch with Stealth Elf...You better get a pregnancy test.**

 **Meme lord: Heeeeeeeeeeey napstablook do you and frisk still like to feel like garbage together?**  
Nabstablook: Ohhhhhh...i guess...it still feels great...oh im rambling again...ohhhhhhhhh...sorry...

 **Sans x A Twinkie: Napstablook, did you ever thank shyren for joining your band?**  
Nabstablook: Ohhhhhhh...i guess I should probably do that...ohhhhh noooo...

 **The blind writter: I dare Alphys to play Five Nights At Freddy's 1,2,3 & 4 (and when it comes out, sister location) without help, if she survives, she gets to hang out with undyne and watch all of black butler, death note, RWBY, and higurashi elfen lied & (for undyne) hagine no ippo.**  
Alphys: FNAF SUCKS!  
Undyne: YEAHHH! LET IT OUT!  
Alphys: Sorry...I-I just really h-hate FNAF...And I already w-watch those with U-Undyne...  
 **(Also I dare her to convert Metatton to Mega Man, dubbed "Meta-Man")**  
Alphys: *eyes sparkling* A n-new project? T-that sounds f-fun! I'll get t-to w-work!  
 **I also dare Sans and Papyrus to dance to "spooky scary skeletons" should they do so, unlimited spaghetti and ketchup to both**  
Sans: here we go.  
 _*Spooky Scary Skeletons_ starts playing and Papyrus starts dancing*  
 _Music and Lyrics by Andrew Gold_  
Sans: spooky scary skeletons  
send shivers down your spine  
shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
seal your doom tonight  
spooky scary skeletons  
speak with such a screech  
you'll shake and shudder in surprise  
when you hear these zombies shriek  
Frisk: We're so sorry skeletons  
You're so misunderstood  
You only want to socialize  
But I don't think we should  
Cause spooky scary skeletons  
Shout startling shrilly screams  
They'll sneak from their sarcophagus  
and just won't leave you be  
Sans: spirits supernatural  
are shy whats all the fuss  
but bags of bones seem so unsafe  
it's semi-serious!  
spooky scary skeletons  
are silly all the same  
they'll smile and scrabble slowly by  
and drive you so insane  
sticks and stones will break your bones  
they seldom let you snooze  
spooky scary skeletons  
will wake you with a boo!  
* The song stops and Papyrus and Sans pose!*  
Papyrus: YES! SPAGHETTI!  
 **Also, Muf, where do your webs come from, hands?**  
Muffet: Actually yes! I'm like your human superhero "Spiderman" but I'm a woman!  
 **Asgore, I dare you to do a Zelda CDI king impersonation for the rest of the fanfic until another reviewer releases you from that dare, the author can't free you**  
Asgore: *in the corner* ...I WONDER WHAT'S FOR DINNER?  
Toriel: ...It's chicken, dear!  
 **Sans, I dare you to sing the undertale version of "stronger than you" you know the one, Papyrus can join in using his response cover if he wants to create a skeleton duet**  
Sans: Turn around kid, it'd be a crime,  
If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,  
so don't step over that line,  
Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time.  
But kids like you don't play by the rules,  
And guys like me,  
it ain't easy to be played for fools,  
So let's go, let the room get chiller...  
Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.  
Papyrus: Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able  
Hope you know by now that mercy's off the table  
Just know that by the time you are ready  
I'm gonna serve you like a bowl of cold spaghetti  
Cause you're not gonna win  
We'll be here together  
Fighting in this Judgment Hall forever  
You may think that I'm weak  
Nothing more than a coward  
But you're the one who's hiding behind a flower  
Sans: I know you're made of  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)  
This is where it stops,  
This is where it ends.  
If you want to get past me,  
Well, you better try again.  
But no matter how I stall you,  
You don't give up your attack.  
Do you just like the feeling  
Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?  
Papyrus: Go Ahead and try to hit me if you're able  
You better know by now that mercy's off the table  
It doesn't matter to me how many times you try  
Just mark my words, before the end of this you will die  
Because I am more than a skeleton  
Deep inside my soul, I hold all my friends  
I hold their mercy  
I hold their vengeance  
I hold DETERMINATION  
Sans: I know you're made of  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.  
Papyrus: But I think I'm stronger than you.  
Frisk: *clapping* Yay Papyrus!  
Chara: ...my version is still better.  
 **Undyne, I dare you to dance to moskau or, since you said you never lose, "attempt" to defeat Sans**  
Undyne: FACE ME SANS!  
Sans: heh. just try. *sends a bone flying towards Undyne*  
Undyne: *sidesteps the bone* Really?!  
Sans: *acts defeated* oh no you have bested me...you win...  
Undyne: ...whatever. WORKS FOR ME  
 **Pap, what ingredients do you prefer in making spagetti, also, what's your favourite type of puzzle**  
Papyrus: FIRE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT! WITHOUT BURNING, SPAGHETTI IS NOTHING! ALSO, MY FAVORITE TYPE OF PUZZLE IS MY PUZZLES!  
 **Flowey, what was going through your head when frisk comforted you before you turned back into a flower, also, befriend an echo flower**  
Asriel: I'll answer the first question. I was thinking about how I would miss having a soul. And I missed my family. But now...I have them again!  
Flowey: Hey.  
Echo Flower: Hey.  
Flowey: Do you, uh, want to be friends? *fake smile*  
Echo Flower: Do you, uh, want to be friends? *mocking fake smile*  
Flowey: Because...  
Echo Flower: Because...  
Flowey: I don't!  
Echo Flower: I don't!  
Flowey: I want to be more...  
Echo Flower: I want to be more...  
Flowey: I...like you cause you're a flower, too.  
Echo Flower: I...like you cause you're a flower, too.  
Flowey: I'm glad we share our feelings.  
Echo Flower: Me too.  
Flowey: WHAT? I thought you only copied things said!  
Echo Flower: I do...for fun.  
Frisk: -_-  
 **Toriel, after finding out flowery is your son, what is your view on him now**  
Toriel: Well...I know Flowey did bad things, but Asriel is my true son! Not Flowey.  
Flowey: HEY!  
 **Grillby, are you secretly Ghost Rider?**  
Grillby: ...If I told you...I'd have to kill you. *puts on sunglasses*  
 **Meta, if Alphys goes through with her dare, I dare you to try and defeat**  
Meta: BEHOLD THE FABULOUS POWER OF METAMAN! PERISH IN VAIN, FOUL ROBOTS!  
 **All: I dare you all to meet the paper mario ttyd cast and see some of the similarities**  
Alphys: Mario? I li-like Mario...  
 **Papyrus vs waluigi! (Or sir Daniel from medievil)**  
Papyrus: NYEH  
Waluigi: WEH  
Papyrus: NYEH  
Waluigi: WEH  
Papyrus: NYEH  
Waluigi: WEH  
Papyrus: NYEH  
Waluigi: WEH  
Papyrus: NYEH  
Caleb: STOP  
 **Chara, do an iron man (sport event) or send the burden to Sans**  
Chara: HEY SANS!  
Sans: what kiddo?  
Chara: DO AN IRON MAN FOR ME KAY?  
Sans: sure why not.  
*Using his teleportation power, Sans somehow does the requested action and returns with proof.*  
Sans: k done, look at this certificate.  
Chara: ...Sans. You idiot. That's just AN IRON MAN 4 POSTER!  
Caleb: Ah well, close enough.  
 **Napster, I dare you to watch Ghostbusters**  
Nabstablook: ...ohhhhhhh...that doesn't look very nice...ohhhhhhhh...ohhhhhh noooooo...thats not good...oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
 **Temmi, be your kawaii self**  
Temmie: Hiiiii⌒.⌒  
 **And I think that's everyone...**  
Caleb: WELL thank you all for leaving your questions! Make sure to check out my other stuff if you want! I'm not forcing you! SEE YOU NEXT TIME MY PARTY DUD-  
Chara: WAIT!  
Caleb: Ugh, what do you want?  
Chara: Pickup line of the day!  
Caleb: WAIT NO-  
Chara: I must be your regrets, cause I'm never leaving you!  
Caleb: ...until next time my party dudes...


	7. Help the Chapter is too Long

**Undertale Ask and Dare: Party of the Millennium**

 **Chapter 7: Help the Chapter is Too Long**

CalebthePianist the Author: Hey what's up my party dudes! Today I'm probably going to relax, and even though I'm finally back, I don't want to wake up anyone from their naps I put them in between chapters. A two year nap makes people cranky. So no update guys, I probably won't continue this story. Seriously, it takes too much effort, I never get asked questions, and it's just a mess.

 **CalebthePianist**

 **i dare caleb to updat the ask story**

Caleb: Okay, okay okay! Fine! I'm going to update the story! Don't make fun of me, me!

*Everyone wakes up from a two year slumber*

Flowey the Flower:...what's happening? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY WAS I ASLEEP? Wait a minute...YOU IDIOT! You didn't update the ask story! You could have killed us all! This timeline would have been erased if you hadn't remembered this thing, only because of your own IDIOTIC actions!

Doctor WingDings Gaster: *continues existing* i really hate the void you dumb author. HOW COULD YOU SEND ME BACK AFIHDOHSIFPHDSIFOJDSI

Asriel Dreemurr the God of Hyperdeath: Hmm...nice nap. Now...I feel like _freaking RIP VAN WINKLE!_

Temmie the Temmie: HOi! Me sLEp Gud!

Chara Dreemurr the Fallen Human: ...What the heck, Caleb? And to think that I thought of you as a good person...NOW ONLY FRISK IS GOOD!

Frisk Dreemurr the Angel of Prophecy:...-_- *tired*

Betty/Béte Noire the Fear Soul (from Glitchtale by Camila Cuevas, look it up please): HAHA! Now that I am awoken again, humans and monsters will NEVER live in peace!

Caleb: ...you WOT HOW DID YOU GET HERE YOU AREN'T EVEN FROM UNDERTALE JUST AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE IN AN ANIMATION SERIES GET OUT

Betty: ...no.

Akumu (Betty's Pet Pink Blob Thing): *Shakes head and/or body*

Caleb: (Why is this already turning into a mess again)

Sans the Skeleton: hey kid i feel pretty tired but i also smell somethin' good.

Papyrus the Royal Guard Soldier: WHAT IS GOING ON WHY AM I DROWNING?!

Caleb: Oh yeah I forgot that ketchup flooded everywhere crap.

Asgore "FluffyBuns" Dreemurr: MY BOY! What is this?

Echo Flower the Echo Flower: MY BOY! What is this?

Toriel "Goat Mom" Dreemurr: My child, that was an incredibly LONG nap. What were you doing?

Caleb: To be honest...nothing, actually. I was just relaxing and forgetting about everything I was doing online so...

Papyrus: YOU...YOU...YOU _LAZYBONES!_

Nabstablook the Shy Ghost: ...hey...I'm here too...wait...i'm rambling again...oh...

Mettaton EX the Ghost in a Robot _:_ Why HELLO, Darlings! If you remember, EVERYTHING IS A MESS! HELP ME DARLINGS! THERE'S BROKEN HOUSES AND KETCHUP AND DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE!

Alphys the Royal Scientist: U-um, th-there's been a lot of b-b-bad things going on l-lately, y-yeah.

Undyne the Head of the Royal Guard: NGAHHH! I'M GONNA SUPLEX THIS STORY IF YOU DON"T UPDATE IT AGAIN!

Mad Dummy the Cousin of the Training Dummy in the Ruins: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I've barely even been in this thing, if I have at all! I'm angry, angry, angry!

Monster Kid the _**Girl**_ (in this ask) with No Arms: H-hey! Yo! I think I got invited to this too! Wait, Undyne's here?! Yoooo!

Caleb: Is...is that everyone now?

Muffet the Spider Queen: Fufufu! Did you forget me, dearie? And my pet? *Muffet's pet chomps on the ketchup everywhere*

Grillby the Flaming Bartender: I'm here too, that news just HOT off the press. *flames burn hotter*

Sans: eh that was kind of stretching it.

Annoying Dog the Toby Fox: Ruff!

Ink the Creativity Protector (by Mye/Comyet): Hey guys! Can I join this? I'm not doing anything else right now!

Error the AU Hunter (by Crayon Queen/Lover of Piggies): This universe shouldn't exist! But I can't destroy it! How did I even get here?!

Caleb: I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS NOT A UNIVERSE BECAUSE IT IS IN BETWEEN THE PLACES BECAUSE MAGIC ALSO PEOPLE STOP EXISTING HERE

Evil Chara Dreemurr (not the normal one but a different one that is extra genocidal and evil): I'll kill you all for being so freaking annoying! *waves true knife around*

Chara: ...What the heck? Was I ever that ridiculously emo?!

Fresh the Parasite on a Skeleton Body (also by CQ/LoP): Yoooo what up everyBRUHdy? How's all you bros?

Caleb: OKAY THAT'S EVERYONE NO MORE PEOPLE PLEASE LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE FIRST REVIEW!

 **Narrator**

 **THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY SOBER NARRATOR WHO WAS IN METTATON'S PERSONAL HELICOPTER AT THE TIME OF RECORDING!**

 **Monsieur A woke up, feeling a bit cold. He looked down to see that his clothes had holes in them from the fight with Kaos. His shirt had writing on it so he looked into a mirror.**

 **''Got away with getting Chara drunk, Portal Loser. Wierd symbol that looks like a tiny line, Kaos. P.S. The elf that seems to have a very short fuse, ya know, the one you once got down and dirty with, we wrote 'WOW reject' on when I was at the academy? She is out hunting for breakfast. Incoming pie in 3. 2. 1. LOOK OUT!'' Monsieur A read before being hit in the face by an apple pie.**

 **''HA HA! Sorry Ario. Camo set me up'' Spyro laughed, falling onto the floor.**

 **''SPYYYYYYYRO! COME HERE! WHO TOLD KAOS MY HISTORY WITH STEALTH ELF?!'' Monsieur A yelled- I'm just gonna call him Ario since I revealed his name. Monsieur A's creator let me so f*** you.**

 **Ario started firing Elemental disks at the magical dragon, water, fire and explosions doing nothing to the house somehow. A life disk hit Spyro but also repaired the exploded Papyrus.**

 **''Portal Loser, STOP THIS! CAUSING CHAOS IS MY JOB!'' Kaos yelled, turning into his giant head mode and pushing Ario outside.**

 **(Cue Mario And Luigi: Partners In Time boss fight music)**

 **Head Kaos starting shooting lazers at Ario but the Portal Master deflected them with a giant rock. Ario kicked Head Kaos in the mouth and threw him into a tree. Kaos was forced out of his head mode and was unable to prepare himself for an uppercut.**

 **Kaos was sent flying and fell into a stream, a water snake in his mouth. ''AAAAAAH!'' Kaos screamed, smashing the reptile into the ground. But then the bottom of the stream collapsed and Kaos hit something metallic: The Iron Fist Of Arkus!**

 **All the internals of a mighty Arkyan emerged from the fist and Robo-Kaos had returned from the second weakest Skylanders game.**

 **Robo-Kaos tried to squash Ario, the young Portal Master running for his life. ''STEALTHELFGETTHESTEALTHSTINGERKAOSGOTTHEIRONFISTANDISNOWGONNAKILLEVERYBODYSOGETARIFTOPENSOWECANGETTHISMETALMOFOINTOSKYLANDS!YOUTHERECUTTHEG**D***MUSICWOULDYA! Ario said, somehow aware of my presense.**

 **''Spyro, I need a ride to the Stealth Stinger.'' Stealth Elf ordered, jumping on the dragon and riding on his back to the Stealth Stinger along with the Dragon and Human.**

 **The Elf Ninja jumped in and flew over to Robo-Kaos, opening a rift and taking the Skylands natives home.**

Chara: I was drunk?

Frisk:...-_-

Caleb: REALLY? THE FIRST REVIEW IS A ROLEPLAY SCENARIO?! NO! NO MORE ROLEPLAY! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!

Mettaton: Darling, calm down!

Caleb: GOSH DANG ROLEPLAY! NEXT!

 **Shark Lord**

 **Nice going Sans you just made a killer ghost homeless! *turns his soul green* *in a low creepy voice* YOU ARE GOING ON A FULL DATE WITH THE GHOST COMPLETE WITH A KISS *laughs like Omega Flowey***

Papyrus: BROTHER! THE DATE IS READY!

Sans: what

*Sans kisses the ghost on the cheek and immediately teleports away*

Sans: done

Caleb:...does that even count?

 **Undyne ever watched Shark Week? You do realize I have to punish you for leaving a kid to die right? *summons a flying fire breathing shark that can survive out of water* *puts shades on* SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND NEHAHAHA!**

Undyne: Leaving a kid to die? When did that happen? You mean Monster Kid? I had to stop the human, okay? WAIT WHAT A FLYING FIRE BREATHING SHARK?! YOU PUNK GET BACK HERE!

*Undyne throws a barrage of spears at the shark, chasing it around*

 ***puts a magician hat on* Hey Temmie want to see a magic trick? *transforms her into a Temmie textured Ender Dragon***

Temmie: HOii!1!

*Temmie flies into the rebuilt house that may or may not have already been destroyed, crashing it into pieces*

Temmie: oHOhOho!1!1

Caleb: ...Not again...How many houses is this now? Three? Four?

Flowey: The answer is too many, you idiot!

Caleb:...Send help.

 **Chara which is the better chocolate; Hersheys, Nestles?**

Chara: Personally I appreciate other brands, but out of those two, Hershey's because it has all chocolate, and no rice or whatever else in them most of the time.

 **Papyrus do make special puzzles for the blind?**

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! I MAKE PUZZLES FOR ALL SORTS OF DISABILITIES! I HAVE RAMP PUZZLES, BRAILLE PUZZLES, READING PUZZLES, AND HEARING PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH! BECAUSE PUZZLES SHOULD BE FOR EVERYONE!

Frisk: He tries them out on me often, so I've learned to read Braille and have gotten a wheelchair since moving to the surface. It..it's made a few people worry when they come over.

 **Mettaton I told all the monster parents what you did to Frisk and their on their way to kick your CENSORED. You won't charm yourself out of this one and *puts a cork on his blasters* NO WEAPONS!**

*A swarm of monster parents come out of nowhere, existing for the sole purpose of kicking Mettaton's censored or solving this problem*

Mettaton: Oh dear. This certainly is a predicament.

*Mettaton gets up on a platform that rises up out of nowhere*

Mettaton: Beauties and gentlebeauties! Do not be alarmed! Everything was all a show! A show? You say. Written by whom? You say. Well, written by the great Royal Scientist Doctor Alphys herself! She would never harm a fly, so you must believe me! Come on down! The author of such splendid action, romance, drama, and last minute betrayals must be bathed in fame!

*He uses one of his extendo arms to grab Alphys off of the ground and onto the platform*

Alphys: O-oh! Wh-whoa there, Mettaton! C-c-careful!

*The audience of parents cheer for Mettaton*

Alphys (Whispering): How much of that was true?

Mettaton (Also whispering): I think you know the answer to that, doctor.

*Ender Dragon Temmie flies into the sky, battling the land laser shark. It falls down, and together with Temmie, they fall, screeching all the while as they both crash land into the crowd, creating a big explosion*

Caleb:...guess they're dead.

*Temmie climbs out of the wreckage, no longer an Ender Dragon*

Temmie: HOiiiii!1!1!1!

 **Muffet where did you get your muffin spider?**

Muffet: Ufufufu! I got my dearie pet from a bake sale! Well, not from the bake sale, but AT the bake sale. It is actually a spider that just crawled inside of a muffin and couldn't get out, and because of the magical nature of us monsters and our food, the spider grew with the muffin! Since he ate so many other muffins, he is now the size he is today! He has grown to like his muffin suit, haven't you, dearie?

*Muffet turns to her pet, that coos and rubs its head on Muffet's outstretched arm*

Toriel: What an adorable tale!

 **Asgore Godzilla called, he wants to sue you for taking his title as the Monster King**

Caleb: Alright no more Zelda CDI King impression, I don't know enough lines for this crap.

*A magical beam falls over Asgore*

Asgore: Thank you, human. Also, I never was the Monster King, I was the Mountain King. Why do people mix that up? Also I would like to chat with this "Godzilla" over a nice cup of tea.

 ***teleports Frisk on King Ghidorah's middle head* watch everything blow to bits and just in case you get any ideas *summons the RESET button and then destroys it to a million pieces* NO MORE RESETTING NYEHAHAHA!**

*King Ghidorah comes into view with Frisk on his head, getting ready to blow everything to bits*

Frisk: Uh...I think everything already IS blown to bits.

King Ghidorah: Oh. I guess I'll just leave then.

*King Ghidorah leaves in a flash of light*

Caleb: I'm sorry I just don't get the reference.

Frisk: Oh look the RESET button is destroyed now! I couldn't figure out how to do that! Thanks, random voice!

Caleb: Wait, you WANTED to do that? What if you die?!

Frisk: Well, I thought that I deserved as many chances as everybody else. And that's one.

Caleb: Well I suppose.

 **Hey Flowey here *gives him the power to turn to his Omega form* want to come and take over the Mushroom Kingdom? *teleports both of us out***

Omega Flowey: AHAHA! I WILL RULE ONE OF THE WORLDS! I'LL BE BACK, BUT UNTIL THEN, I DON'T ACTUALLY CARE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Omega Flowey is teleported out of this plane of existence while a normal Flowey is teleported in*

Normal Flowey: Oh no, now there's 3 of me!

Caleb: IT KEEPS HAPPENING! Well anyways, next review!

 **Land of the Villains**

 **I have questions that must be answered!**

Caleb: Okay.

Fresh: That's totally rad, my bro!

Error: WHY IS HE HERE?!

Caleb: You know what? I don't actually know.

 **Frisk: Is it true that you have caught Chara dancing to Lady Gaga late at night in only his underwear? Also, is it true that Chara sleeps with a stuffed teddy bear!?**

Chara: I'm not a boy! Also, how do you know about that! I never told anyone! I - HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Frisk: That's a yes for both, hehe.

Evil Chara: REALLY? WHAT KIND OF A WUSS DID I TURN OUT TO BE?!

 **Undyne: What would you say if I told you that Anime wasn't real and Frisk lied to you?**

Undyne: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! NGAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FRISK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO MEEEEEEEEE! YOU PUNK!

Frisk: U-um...I'm sorry, it's real in the discs, just not...PLEASEUNDYNEDON'TKILLME!

Undyne: Punk! I'll forgive you...I already had second guesses, but...why would you lie?

Frisk: Well, I guess...I was just too scared. Scared of a giant walking and taking fish that could impale me at any second. I was pressured into answering yes, I guess.

Undyne: Hey, sorry, human. Ahaha...I still call you that, even after all this time...I just need some time, y'know.

*Some time later*

Undyne: Okay we're good!

 **Alphys: I am sorry, but Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3 was canceled, but I have the only DVD with every episode on it, making it the only way to watch what could had been. *I give her the DVD* It's yours.**

Alphys: W-what?! MMK3? That w-was rumored to be d-destroyed! I n-need to see it n-now!

Undyne: Hey! What about me! You didn't mention me! I wanna watch it, punk!

Alphys: I-it's okay, Undyne. I'll w-watch it with y-y-you...

Undyne: Awww, Alphys! You're the best!

*Undyne grabs Alphys and gives her a playful pat on the back. Sadly, Alphys is unprepared and ends up face down on the ground*

Undyne: Sorry, Alphys!

 **Sans: What would happen to you if every pun you made, you got a free bottle of ketchup magically appearing in your hand? *I make that happen***

Sans: ehh i still have to ketchup on eating everything that flooded, heh heh.

*A bottle of ketchup magically appears in Sans's hand*

Sans: oh wait.

 **Papyrus: QUICK! WHAT'S BETTER!? PUZZLES OR SPAGHETTI! YOU MUST ANSWER NOW, OR ALL OF THE PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTI IN THE WORLD WILL DISAPPEAR!**

Papyrus: SPAGHETTI! THAT ONE WAS EASY.

Sans: really bro? i really would have thought it to be puzzles, since, y'know, you always stress the importance of puzzles.

Papyrus: WELL, SPAGHETTI IS A PUZZLE OF FLAVOR IN ITSELF! AS WELL AS A TRAP! REMEMBER?

Sans: ok then i guess.

 **Mettaton: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME SENPAI!?**

Mettaton: Well obviously, darling, I can't love everyone in that way! I love all of my fans, sure, but there's only one person that I love more...my cousin, Blooky! AND NOT IN THAT WAY, SINNERS!

Nabstablook: oh...i guess thats nice...thanks i guess...

 **Napstablook (sorry if I misspelled your name): Can we get a release date on your next mixtape?**

Nabstablook: oh...i guess there will be one...in a few months...ive been asleep for too long...oh nooooo...

 **Toriel: I do not wish to insult your parenting skills or anything about you, but...You watched and cared for 8 kids, Asriel, Chara, and the six other humans who fell...and they all died...No offense, but you don't EXACTLY have the best track record with kids...and you want to be a teacher?**

Toriel: How DARE you! I've tried as hard as I can to keep those children safe, but the HUMANS as well as ASGORE over there in that corner *glares angrily in that direction* made that impossible.

Asgore: Well, I had to! I had to do what was right for the kingdom!

Toriel: Like I've told you before, you could have stopped at ONE. But no...I guess I forgive you, though.

 **Flowey: I dare you to say THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA after every sentence you speak (I really REALLY like your voice)**

 **That's it for now! Bye!**

Flowey: You...like my voice. WHAT?! Anyways, being annoying? THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!

*Flowey laughs and disappears into the ground*

Caleb: Okay, here comes a long one!

 **The blind writter**

 **Any character of Caleb's choice (no isn't an answer): while she's sleeping, said character must infect Muffet with either the Venom or Carnage simbyote from Spider-Man**

 **(The cure will be revealed if she loses her sanity)**

Caleb: Flowey.

Flowey: WHAT?! ME? YOU'RE ALLOWING ME?! THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!

Muffet: *mumbling to self* Be strong...don't sleep...be strong...never sleep again...

 **Muffet, what does your voice sound like? I imagined it sounded like this**

 **YouTube dot com slash watch?v equals** **nPudG22gwuY**

 **(Let me know if the link doesn't work)**

Muffet: I suppose I sound like that. Ufufufufu!

 **Muffet, your my fave female character from undertale (male being Sans, of course, it was between him or pap)**

Muffet: Why thank you dearie! Fufufu!

 **Grillby *pulls out pressure hose from "the magic satchel"* (animation technique) come at meh bru (btw how's fuku fire doing?)**

Grillby: Fuku's doing fine, thank you.

*Grillby burns hotter, evaporating all of the water before it can get to him. The pressure hose gets stronger, and Grillby burns as hot as the sun until he consumes the hose itself*

Grillby: Done...bru.

 **Frisk, sorry, forgot you last time, what colour are your eyes?**

Frisk: They're red. I don't want to open my eyes because people associate red eyes with evil people for some reason, and it would be very unsettling to the people I know to open them at this point.

Sans: oh i get it. so its like if i opened my mouth.

Caleb: ...I guess so. How do you even talk, anyways?

Sans: It's a secret to everyone. *puts on sunglasses and moonwalks away*

 **Sans, meet underswap Papyrus**

Sans: what?

*Underswap Papyrus (Stretch) walks out of a portal*

Stretch: nice ta meet ya, shorty.

Sans: ...yeah. nice...

*Stretch walks back through the portal*

 **Papyrus, meet underswap Sans**

*Another portal opens and Underswap Sans walks out*

US! Sans: WOW! ANOTHER ME! IS THIS A DREAM?!

Papyrus: WOWIE! MY BROTHER! JUMPING! IS THIS A DREAM?!

Sans: what is going on

*US! Sans jumps backwards into the portal which immediately closes*

Error: I really need to destroy that timeline...*grumbles*

Ink: No! You don't! It's literally not even made by one person! Everybody made the idea! I'm actually not sure...if you CAN destroy it!

Error:...I'll find a way...

Fresh: Whoa bro, that was a tots RAD meeting! Shame it was so short, yah?

Caleb:...I'm on a schedule here, stop complaining!

 **Papyrus, what other type of pasta do you like, macaroni, ravioli what?**

 **Also, did you get that special attack back?**

Papyrus: I LOVE ONLY THE FINEST PASTA! AND BY THAT I MEAN SPAGHETTI ONLY! NYEH HEH HEH! ALSO NO I DID NOT GET THAT ATTACK BACK!

Annoying Dog: Ruff! *runs away with a white bone*

Papyrus: NYEH?! GET THAT DOG! *runs after it, chasing it forever*

 **Also, chara, did you know frisk flirted with papyrus and went on a date with him?**

Chara: YEAH! Of course I know! You know I was a ghost following Frisk during his entire adventure, right?

Caleb: That reminds me, how DID you get a physical form?

Chara: SHH! Nobody's asked that yet!

 **Btw, Frisk & Chara, use your responses and do your own stronger than you duet **

Chara: I don't want to sing my evil song!

Evil Chara: ...works for me.

*Music starts as Frisk and the Evil Chara get into place*

 **Disclaimer: Music helps set the mood, like maybe an instrumental**

Evil Chara: Here we are again, just me and you comedian, right?

With your blasters, your flashing eye

You should better be prepared because soon...

YOUR LAST HOUR STIKES :)

Frisk: I didn't know what I got into,

Somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to...

So what more can I do?

In the end it's just me and you...

I never wanted to play by the rules

A knife in hand, I'm playing out the part of a fool.

So here we go, you can judge me throughly

...it's too late for apologies.

Evil Chara: Go ahead, kill me again, I see you're able

But inside you know the end can't be evaded

I can tell you're really tired out of fighting

But I even come back after dying :)

Frisk: This isn't what I want, yet it's what I asked for

Curiosity over all my morals

I took away our perfect happy ending

Resetting the world despite the warnings

Evil Chara and (Not Evil) Frisk: We are ma-ade o-o-o-o-of LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE!

LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE!

*Instrumental Break*

*Frisk and Chara start dancing along as the evil Chara unleashes blades at them both, turning their dances into dodging moves*

Frisk: I know who you are, you remember who I am

We knew that once in a timeline, we have grown to be good friends

Evil Chara: But even if I hear you, I won't give up my attack;

Can you just not see the truth, can you not see what this all meant?

Frisk: So go ahead and just hit me since you're able

All the sin that I can feel is unbearable

If i could only hit you once it would be over

But the consequences last forever

Evil Chara: You know I made your friends all disappear

Erasing all that's left, this is why I'm here

I will keep fighting,

You should be dying!

That is your destination...

Frisk and Evil Chara: We're entirely made o-o-o-o-of LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE!

Evil Chara: And I'm sure I'm stronger than you!

Frisk: LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE!

Evil Chara: I am stronger than you :)

Frisk: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Flowey: THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!

*Evil Chara sends a slash at Flowey, making him retreat into the ground*

 **Lyrics by Ateotu and Milkychan (I think)**

 **Flowey, what's in golden flower tea?**

Flowey: Ummm...wait, is it ME?! CANNIBALISM?! THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!

Caleb: This is already getting annoying.

Error: You're telling ME?!

 **Chara & Frisk, join Asgore and do Zelda CDI impressions of Link & Zelda respectively**

Caleb: Sorry folks, I don't know the lines, and my internet access is limited, so...

*A beam of light appears, making the dare useless*

 **Asgore, did you get out of that corner?** **(Remember, KING!)** (nullified)

Asgore: Well...no. Hey Toriel, can I get out now?

Toriel: Well, I suppose that dinner is ready now, so come out and get some chicken.

Asgore: Thanks, Tori.

Toriel: I said don't "Tori" me!

 **Undyne, eat fish**

Undyne: Well, sure. *eats fish*

Frisk: U-Undyne! HOW COULD YOU!

Undyne: What's wrong? I'm not a fish!

Frisk: YOU-wait what? You're not?

Undyne: ...have YOU ever seen a fish with legs? Monsters aren't goats, fish, skeletons, or flowers...we're just monsters. We're mostly humanoid in intelligence and form if anything.

Frisk: W-well okay then, if you say so...

Caleb: What.

 **Alphys, then I dare you to play FNAF, Slender, Amnisea, P.T., Until Dawn, dead space and silent hill (all of them) whilst under the influence of temflakes**

Alphys: *has already eaten Temflakes* WOOO! GAME TIME!

Undyne: Alphys...are you okay? I thought you HATED FNAF!

Alphys: OF COURSE! NEVER BEEN BETTER! WOOOOOOOO!

*Alphys starts up the computer and starts playing FNAF*

 **Also, convert metatton into funtime Freddy from FNAF SL, if you do, you will be able to (in the next chapter) convert him into the sixth Gundam**

Caleb: ...uh...I don't think that she can hear you...

Alphys: WOOOOOOOOOO

 **Sans & Pap, your spooky scary skeletons dance is 2spooky4meh **

Papyrus: OF COURSE I WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DESERVES THIS PRAISE FOR SURE!

Sans: uh what about mine?

Papyrus: OH I GUESS SO, BROTHER.

 **Meta, do the robot**

Mettaton: Of course, darlings!

*Mettaton does the robot and of course looks fabulous whilst doing so, wait whomst hath been abusing my word choice to change it into what durst not be used in the present time?*

 **Flowery, look! Weed killer! And Shovel Knight! And a lawn mower!**

Flowey: ...DID YOU SAY FLOWERY? Also, death? THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!

Caleb: you wot

Flowey: WAIT NO

 **Everyone: (except flowey, chara and Asriel join Muffet in a synchronized Spider Dance, else suffer the wrath of Omega Flowey, chara & Asrial **

Betty: AND ME! FEAR ME!

Caleb: Oh yeah, forgot about you.

*Betty's pink Akumu blob splits into a bunch of different parts, each stabbing the air near the edges of the dance floor in case anybody gets any ideas*

Everyone: OKAY WE'RE DANCING!

*Evil Chara makes a force field above them, one of red magic that will hurt anyone who touches it if they go too high*

*Everyone does a synchronized Spider Dance dance; magically everyone knows the dance moves because their mind knew that if they didn't remember everything from a video they saw once, they would die. Eventually the dance ends*

Caleb: Okay you too, let us out of here!

Evil Chara and Betty: ...how about no?

Caleb: Weeeeeeeeeeel crap.

 **Muffet, tell Napster he's not worthless**

Muffet: don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep Nabstablook you are amazing don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep

Caleb: Wow, she's really stressed out, geez!

Nabstablook: ohh...thats nice of you...

 **Papyrus, wear a top hat, monicle, bow tie, and came, and do dastardly deeds whilst doing your signature laugh (because of her laugh, muffet can join in if she wants)**

*Sans is tied up in a cage that is lowering down into a pit; he notices this and unties himself quickly*

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEHEHE! YOU'RE A FOOL SIR, YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT UNDERNEATH YOU IS A PIT OF LAVA! EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO ESCAPE, YOU WILL BE MELTED! NYEH HEHEHEHEHE!

Muffet: UFUFUFUFUFUFU! AHAHAHA! You will become spider stew, dearie! Fufufu! *she leaves*

Sans: wow im really in hot water now (its actually lava but whatever).

Papyrus: OH NOOOO! PUNS! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!

*Sans teleports out while Papyrus is distracted*

Caleb: How did you even get this pit in this cramped dance floor?

 **Alphys, get into a pok** **é** **mon battle with undyne**

Undyne: I'm...not sure she can. She's still...under the influence.

Alphys: AHHHHHH! *Shrinks back before becoming normal (for this state) again* WOOO! DEATH!

Undyne: ALPHYS NO!

Caleb: WHY IS THE COMPUTER IN THIS TINY SPACE TOO

 **Sans, since you are so lazy, you are excluded from any dare for the next chapter**

Sans: woooooo!

 **Caleb: who's your fav UT character?**

Caleb: Why Chara of course! I absolutely LOOOVE Chara! *winks very strongly*

Chara: ...get out. *brandishes knife, pushing Caleb close to the pink stabby things*

 **Sans, you must have a lot of Skele-PUNS, meta, with the materials used to make you, you must weigh a merat-TON, Then again, you are so META-ton, why don't you go to sleep NAP-Sterblook, you must be the PAP-yrus of spagetti**

 **How often do you un-DYNE with Alphys**

 **Do you like a lot of as-GORE**

 **Are you into politics TORI-el**

Everyone: ...

Caleb: Those weren't even good!

Sans: yeah they didnt even make sense.

Papyrus: THEY WEREN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO MAKE ME HATE THEM!

 **Mad dummy: are you Asura?**

Mad Dummy: NOOO! I'm MAD DUMMY! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I AM ONLY ONE PERSON, er, ghost!

 **Temmi, Hoooiiii**

Temmie: *deep breath* HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!11!1!1!1!1!11!11!11!

*the hoi knocks everybody off of their feet, making everybody get dangerously close to the pink stabbing blobs*

 ***throws stick* Pap, FETCH**

*Stick is thrown outside of the dance floor, beyond the pink blobs, Betty and Chara*

Papyrus: I'LL GET IT!

*Papyrus runs and dives in between the pink blobs, somehow avoiding being stabbed*

Caleb: Can we get out too?

Betty: NEVER!

Sans: uh paps maybe you should just stay there...

 **Guest**

 **Toriel, look up your name with rule 34 at the end!**

Caleb: Um...I really don't think you should-

Toriel: Oh I don't need to look it up! I can just tell you! Here you go!

 **Toriel's 34 Rules:**

 **Be safe**

 **Have fun**

 **Look both ways before you cross the street**

 **Brush your teeth twice a day**

 **Floss once a day**

 **Pie is always good**

 **It's always muffin time**

 **Snails...talk...really...slowly**

 **Why did the skeleton need a friend**

 **Because he was feeling** **bonely**

 **These aren't even rules anymore**

 **Wash your hands after you've been outside**

 **Wash your hands before meals**

 **Don't talk to strangers**

 **Don't accept candy from strangers**

 **Don't give out your information on the internet**

 **Be nice to people that are nice to you**

 **Do unto others what you want others to do unto you**

 **Don't run in the halls**

 **No fighting**

 **Don't jump on the couch**

 **No shoes in the house**

 **Don't talk back**

 **Don't throw things**

 **Only 2 hours of screen time per day**

 **Nobody leaves the Ruins**

 **Don't be a miserable creature and don't torture poor, innocent youths**

 **Asgore is bad**

 **Talk out any misunderstandings**

 **Don't drink and drive**

 **Stay in school**

 **Don't do drugs**

 **Be safe (again)**

 **Yo Mama loves you**

Toriel: So there we have it! Toriel's 34 rules! There you go!

Caleb: I don't think that's what they were talking about, but I'll definitely take it! Next!

Asgore: ...why am I bad...

 **ROBO-KAOS**

 ***A robot appears with a TV, Chara turns it on and sees Spyro, Stealth Elf, Ario and Robo Kaos playing Team Fortress 2* Robo-Kaos: GET DOMINATED, SKYLOSER!...Oh, it's you pathetic Terrans. I will destroy that d*** toystore that imprisoned me, but as for Chara. 6ou think your version is better? The one with the German chick or the one with Fisk in it? If it's the one with th German chick...MY AWESOME LAZER EYES AND ARKYAN ARMY FAR SURPASS THAT LITTLE TRASHBAG'S PEASHOOTERS AND CHEAP MAGIC TRICK!**

Chara: OF COURSE my version is better! And yes that one! I'm not scared, anyways! BRING IT ON!

 **Guest**

 **Sans: I dare you to battle tfs popo. If you win fighting with everything you got I will give you infinite ketchup for all eternity. *gives him a sans glare*I know when you fight seriously.**

 **By the Power of The Blind Writter, Sans is excluded from the dare!**

 **Ghost Rider**

 **I AM GHOST RIDER! Grillby is not a host for Zarathos. *Ghost Rider looks at Chara*YOU! GUILTY! Look into my eyes, feel the pain that you have inflicted. *Ghost Rider uses the penance stare, Chara sees herself killing monsters and her determination keeps her soul from being destroyed and she faints. Ghost Rider just shrugs and speeds off in the hell-cycle***

Grillby: ...Okay I was kidding.

*Chara faints suddenly*

Frisk: CHARA!

Caleb: CHARA!

Frisk: ...-_-...

Caleb: ...what? I'm just gonna carry Chara to a safer place-

Chara: *suddenly wakes up* OH NO YOU DON'T!

Caleb: OH WOW,

 **Latios Lover**

 **A deal's a deal, Dreemur. I'll hold up my end. *Chara's LV increases to 25***

Chara: What deal? Oh well, now I'm powerful. Let's try it out.

*Chara sends a slash in a circle and everybody ducks; the slash destroys all of the pink blobs trapping everybody in the dance floor*

Caleb: NOW can we leave?

Betty: *grumbles*

 **Lockstin**

 **Everybody watch Papyrus vs Bandits and tell me your thoughts.**

Caleb: EVERYBODY? Well, I kind of liked that animation style, those stick figures looked cool.

Chara: ...whoa. If he tries, Papyrus can be STRONG.

Evil Chara: Heh. Easy. He would never stop believing in me. HA!

Frisk: ...Would you do that for me, Papyrus?

Papyrus: NYEH! OF COURSE, HUMAN! I AM THIS STRONG IF I TRY, BUT ONLY AGAINST REALLY BAD PEOPLE! NYEH HEH HEHEHEHE

Sans: of course youre that strong bro, i always believe in that.

Alphys: WOOO! GOOD GUYS VS BAD GUYS! WOOOOOOOO

Undyne: DANG PAPYRUS WOOOT!

Fresh: Yah, that Pappy sure is tots rad in dis thing, right brah?

Error: ...WHERE IS THIS UNIVERSE I NEED IT FOR REASONS!

Ink: ...You'll never get access to my Doodle Sphere. But this Universe has now caught my attention as well, yes.

Toriel: I really hope nobody tries to take you, my child.

Asgore: Well done, young skeleton! You really did deserve to make it into the Royal Guard!

Asriel: Well that was cool! *Gushing with nerdiness*

Flowey: I really hope I never piss him off. Let's stay away from him for now. Yeah. THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!

Betty: I really need to piss him off...

Akumu: *makes blob noises*

Monster Kid: YOOOO! That was...SO COOL!

Echo Flower: YOOOO! That was...SO COOL!

Mettaton: Darling Papyrus, you are amazing!

Gaster: Well done, son...

Nabstablook: oh no...who would be so evil...

Mad Dummy: YES! YES! YES! DESTROY THEM!

Grillby: *burns with passion towards Papyrus*

Muffet: Amazing performance dearie! Fufufu!

Temmie: WhooaAs! TeM is shoCKeD! cOOOOL!

Annoying Dog: Ruff!

Papyrus: NOT THAT DOG AGAIN! *Starts chasing it again*

 **Shark Lord**

 **There's a new guy on the block, and he's got dimensional powers. His name is Lord Vortech, and the best way to describe his physical appearance is that he's a transparent being with the cosmic stars inside him and glowing white eyes. Sans if you think you seen hell with the tank, spider and spaghetti monster, then wait till you see Vortech, he has the earth elements, summons items and minions from different dimensions, teleport, can grow and shrink, shoots lasers, and he can fuse three beings like Frisk Chara and Asriel into a three headed monster that only obeys Vortech himself. No matter what Kaos has, Vortech has more experience and he's older then Kaos, and he can take a bunch of hits, and can't be defeated permanently.**

Sans: ok cool good thing he's not here right now.

 **Aria Tavoosi**

 **Traptanium. Enough said.**

Papyrus: NYEH?! I NEED THIS!

 **Shark Lord**

 **Sans was Monsieur A talking about the Mario universe's Fawful? If so or not *presses Party Button* PAARRTTTYYY! *raises Sans' HP and DEF to 9000* and no I didn't kill any innocent monsters for it...*hides Minecraft monster corpses behind Flowey***

 ***whispers to Flowey 'hide these guys while everyone's distracted'***

Caleb: Uh oh...

Sans: *deadpan low voice* what did you do? tell me! what did you do?!

Flowey: Okay! THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!

*Sans looks at Flowey*

Flowey: ...crap!

 **Deadpool**

 **SANS SAW THAT, SHARKY!**

Flowey: huh?

Sans: you bet i did...now is the time to get dunked on.

Flowey: AIEEE! *retreats into the ground*

 **Guest**

 **So does Mettaton run on electricity, solar energy or is Hapstablook used as an energy source?**

Caleb: Didn't you play the game? Mettaton ran out of batteries, but he didn't die!

Mettaton: Yes darling, I don't use myself as a power source!

 **Osun**

 **I don't know If I'm allowed to dare people since i'm a guest, but if allowed I dare sans to run a mile without teleporting or use of magic. Also if sans is so lazy, how was he able to dodge frisk's attack so well in the genocide run? he dodged 24 hits in a row?**

 **By the power of The Blind Writter, this dare is nullified!**

Sans: well i guess that I was just lazy but by teleporting more instead of actually dodging

 **She wolf warrior**

 **hey Sans... PUN PARTY! *glues papyrus to the floor the whole time***

Sans: oh

Papyrus: OH NOOOOO

 **Let's see, we'll need condiments, now I RELISH in the time of our party planning, but we really need to KETCHUP on the preparations, because I want this to be a great sinco de MAYO, and we have a ton of work to do... Finish it for me hun...**

Sans: were really gonna be in a pickle if we don't hurry! (wait did you just call me hun)

Papyrus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 ***unglues Papyrus***

 **I'm sorry for the torcher I inflicted upon you, so have the sacred spaghetti of my people.**

 ***it's special spaghetti in a wolf container**

Papyrus: OKAY I FORGIVE YOU! *looks at Sans* BUT NOT YOU FOR GOING ALONG WITH THIS!

 **Genji**

 **I dare Tori to tell sans that she loves him (F***-A YOU A**GORE**

Toriel: *gasps* LANGUAGE! Also...hey Sans!

Sans: what

Toriel: I love you.

Sans: ..u-uh...r-really...?

Toriel: No, I was just doing a dare. Haha!

Sans:. ...o-oh...okay then.

 **Lola-chan**

 ***plays Chara version of Stronger Than You* THIS IS MY JAM. Also if any of you *point to monster* hurt one hair on Chara's precious body you better pray that Death finds you before I do.**

Caleb: I would never!

Sans: i think they were referring to me but whatever.

 ***inserts evil laugh***

 **Also Sans. Shame on you for not acting during the Genocide. You waited until the last minute and then tried to pin the blame on a child(Frisk). That's what happens wen you're lazy. Go ahead get upset. It's no ones fault but your own for the removal of your brother's head. ON A BRIGHTER NOTE!**

 ***lights come out of no one***

 **NOO THE LIGHT IT BURNS.**

 ***disappears into the shadow***

 **I'll be back. Treat Chara well while I'm away.**

Sans: how dare you.

Caleb: I sure will take care of Chara!

Chara: NO YOU WON'T!

Evil Chara: ...definitely not to me, either.

 **Guest**

 **Yay for interruptions!**

Caleb: No! Not yay! Interruptions are bad! NO!

Sans: I agree.

Caleb: Wait! Is that...IS THAT THE LAST ONE?

Evil Chara: It better be! I'm done with this! How do I get out of here!

Betty: Yeah! How do I get out of here, you idiot!

Caleb: I guess...you don't!

Betty: WHAT?!

Caleb: Well, I better hurry up and end it before I die! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY-

*A pink spear comes out of nowhere, piercing Caleb's soul and dragging it through his body*

Frisk: CALEB!

Sans: kid!

Papyrus: HUMAN! NO!

Caleb: Ugh...*hack* until...*cough*...until next time...my...party...dudes...

*With those last words, Caleb dies as the world fades to black.*


End file.
